Rat in a Cage
by undrappreciatedsib
Summary: As Allison steps her way carefully through a xenomorphinfested compound it's only a matter of time before she meets one of them. Wait. That one can't be one of the Xenomorphs. It has a shoulder cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Aliens or Predators. Hopefully though when I can go, I can buy the DVD Alien vs. Predator at where ever DVDs are sold. . . .

This was not co-written with anyone although four of my friends do make cameo appearances. I also apologize to Analisa if she is offended by the stupidity of the Biology Department.

Enjoy!

Ta ta,

A

AVPAVPAVP

Allison jammed on the headset as she searched desperately for anything with potential to be a weapon. Unfortunately all that was left were more communicators and a wastepaper basket.

None of which would do any damage to the Xenomorphs crawling the hallways.

Once again the scientists in the Biology department had gotten too cocky and didn't follow safety regulations. They didn't even put the egg in a container! Didn't they know the Ripley Chronicles?

As Allison surged out the door and down the corridor she felt for Ripley. This was why Allison'd left the Science Department and gone into Archives.

Allison turned a corner and fiddled with her headset trying all the stations.

"Allison?"

Said girl turned around wildly looking down both ends of the hall for the origin of the sound. She blushed when she realized the voice was coming from the speaker attached to her ear.

"Yes, this is she. Who're you?" Ordinarily Allison wouldn't be so rude except she was a bit stressed at this point.

"Allison, it's Amy. Thank goodness I found you!"

Allison let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and slumped against the wall. She ran a hand through her short curly hair and began talking rushedly.

"Amy? I'm by the storage closet on the fifth level. I don't know where the Xenos are and I don't know how to get out. I have a plan but where are you?"

"We're in the computer control room. Kira and I. We were playing video games when the Xenomorph-things got loose."

"Kira's with you?! Good. Okay, you know the security cameras?"

"Yeah, why? Oh! You want me to tell you where the aliens are?"

"Please! And help me navigate this labyrinth called a colony compound! Get me to where you guys are and then we'll all get to an escape pod. Use the security cameras. I don't know if they go everywhere but that's a chance we'll have to take." By now Allison had taken to pacing from one wall to the other while looking furtively down both ends of the hallway.

"Alright, don't worry, Allison." A new voice came over the headset. "We'll get you out of there."

"Thank you, Amy. Thanks, Kira." Allison smiled even though she knew they couldn't see her.

"Ok, I've got you on camera. And am checking out the other hallways...it looks like you're clear. Head to the-oh crap. Allison! There's an alien coming your way! Hide!"

Allison spun around and spotting a door, lurched towards it. Pulling the door open, she found herself facing. . . . . .

shelves. Every foot there was another shelf lined with cleaning supplies.

Shit!

Panic was starting to set in.

"Allison? It's gone into the hallway next to you! Move!"

"I can't!" Allison whispered. "I forgot which way there was a room!"

"Go to your left, second door on the right."

"Thanks, Amy." Allison breathed back as she followed her friends instructions. After she'd closed the door and taken two steps in, a long, shiny, black head peeked around the corner in the hallway outside.

Allison had just stepped into the middle of the restroom when she froze.

She'd left the supply closet door open.

The Xenomorph drone eyed the door before perusing the closet's contents. Nothing moved. The drone looked around before stalking down the corridor to turn a corner.

Allison kept perfectly still watching a shadow pass under the doorway. Quietly taking a breath she waited for Amy's voice.

She didn't wait long before a voice crackled over the headset.

"Allison? Are you there?"

"Yeah," Allison wiped a hand across her forehead clearing it of sweat. "I'm here."

"Good. Now go back into the hallway going left. When you get to the two different hallways where you were, take the left one. You'll have to take the stairs. I'm looking at them right now and they're...clear of aliens."

"Amy? How do you know how to get around in this place?" Allison asked taking the second left jogging to the stairs. "I don't think anyone has this place memorized completely."

"Because I'm looking at a map on another computer."

"Oh."

A few moments of silence punctuated by Allison's breathing. She didn't want to run. The computer control room was a long ways off and she needed as much energy as she could get.

"Allison, how much are you against seeing dead bodies?"

One minute later, a Predator stepped into the hallway. He looked at the door before eyeing the contents of the human cleaning supply closet. Looking down he saw there was no sign of blood or struggle. He scanned for life down the hallways before taking off at a run. _Kainde Amedha _didn't use doors. Which meant something else was alive in this compound.

AVPAVPAVP

Who thought the cleaning closet had no significance at first? Well I hope you've enjoyed this. Please review as it is the substance that writer's yearn for. Well, that and caffeine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to AVP except a copy of the movie novelization!! That and two books starring Machiko Noguchi. YAY!! Enjoy!

I also apologize to Analisa if she takes offense to the Ivy League comment.

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. My thanks to:

Artificial Life Creator

Spacefan

ephona

Outlaw-Lanaya

abbynormal620

Ta ta,

A

AVPAVPAVP

Allison almost gagged at the sight of the corpse in the stairwell. A hole in the man's ribcage had given an opening for some intestines to fall out. As an attempt to block out the smell, she covered her mouth and nose with her sweatshirt sleeve.

The platform was covered with blood making it impossible for her to walk across the platform without stepping in it. The railing, fortunately, was clean.

Balancing herself, Allison used the metal railing to climb past the carnage. When she got to the next flight of stairs she stepped down and resumed traveling to the next level. This was as far as she got though because of the architecture of the compound. Something about long stairwells being unsturdy. So now Allison had to walk through several hallways in order to get to stairs that would go from this floor to the next four floors.

Growling with frustration, Allison entered the brightly lit hall carefully looking around, especially up, before fully exiting the stairwell.

There had never been an evacuation plan for an alien attack. Merely a generic one for almost all emergencies which was to get to the escape pods. Arrows had been drawn on maps showing the quickest route by the higher ups. Allison looked at the map across from her on the wall. Seeing as how the "higher ups" had caused an alien attack in the first place, "higher ups" meaning the head scientists, Allison felt a certain skepticism for whatever they'd written or said on how to survive in an emergency.

She didn't need the map. She had two friends in the computer and security control room. That was better. Speaking of which...

"Amy? Where do I go?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, Kira and I were checking out the other halls. Um, do you remember how to get to the next stair well?"

"I think so, can you give me the directions though just in case?"

"How much time do you want to save?"

"Why?" came cautiously from Allison. She was already on the lab floor where the biological experiments happened. A sick feeling grew in Allison's stomach. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to.

"Because it'd be much faster to go through where they hold the experiments than to go all the way around."

Allison swore. She hated the containment cages. She'd seen them before while working in the science department. As a lab assistant she'd worked with the new plants they found, not the new animals. After visiting the animal department she'd pushed the images out of her mind and tried not to think about it. It wasn't that they were small or dirty. They were big and clean. But they were still so...confining.

_'Silly,'_ Allison thought to herself, _'that's why they're called the containment rooms.'_

"Allison! Xeno coming your way! Got through the door on your left! It must've slipped past us!"

Well that settled it. Allison hot-footed it to the door and softly closed it behind her. But not quickly enough.

A screech resounded down the hallway into the ears of a stricken Allison. One of them had found her. She looked for a something to barricade the door with but all the chairs were on rollers and all the tables too heavy. The sick feeling rose in her stomach again along with panic.

The only place to hide was in one of the containment chambers. Fighting her disgust Allison began frantically searching for the key codes hoping some aide had written them down somewhere...yes! There! Posted on the bulletin board was a list with each of the cages and their entrance codes. Obviously the scientists didn't think they'd be catching anything that understood or could learn English.

The grating sound of metal being ripped cut Allison's happiness short. That thing was going to be past the door in seconds. It was a wonder it hadn't gotten through yet. Dashing to the nearest cell Allison tapped in the code, her breathing speeding up. If she didn't get into that cell without that bug noticing, she was dead. No more Kira. No more Amy. No more Sky.

The cell door opened and a grateful Allison ran in.

"No! Allison! Not that door! There-" was all Allison could hear before Amy's voice turned to static. The cell door noiselessly slid shut behind her.

"Amy? Amy!" Allison whispered horrified. She flinched as she heard the lab door crash to the ground. Even though the cells were sound proof, Allison still quieted her breathing and stood still.

Each cell was glaringly white, making it easier to clean up after the inhabitants. Some psychologist once said that white walls would be a much better sedative than gray cement walls so they'd turned all the cells into little white boxes. Besides, cement broke very quickly with some of the new specimens. Allison personally felt the psychologist was either an Ivy League graduate or on a perpetual high. Both were usually cut off from reality.

Really, a nice yellow or soft blue would've done much better than a white as a sedative. This was just so bright.

Each cell was quite large as far as containment rooms go. But the room suddenly felt very small to Allison as she saw why Amy hadn't wanted her to go in there.

A rather pissed off yautja warrior was in there too.

There was silence as the two stared at each other.

The yautja reached behind his back and pulled something out. With a clench of his hand it extended into a double-sided spear. He gave out a growl as he advanced towards where Allison had frozen in place.

"Wait! Hang on!" Allison cried out bringing her hands in front of her as if that would somehow stop him.

And surprisingly, it worked.

Researching the archives during her breaks, Allison had found some things on the race called the Yautjas. They were a hunting race and had a kind of code of honor. Part of this code seemed to prohibit the killing of an unarmed nonthreatening being. So as long as Allison didn't do anything hostile then there was no real reason she'd be killed. There was still a chance she would be but in the afterlife when faced with an angry Amy and furious Kira for not surviving this, Allison would like to be able to say that it wasn't her fault.

The headset could be seen as a potential weapon. This was a ridiculous assumption but the fewer risks, the better.

Lifting her hand slowly past her face, Allison grasped her only link to anything outside this cell and slowly tossed it away from her. Maybe not every link. High in the top left corner of the cell was a video camera and since all video cameras were attached to the security control room then. . . . . She had one shot.

"Hello." It was a little nervous but stable.

The warrior tilted his head at her before looking over his shoulder.

Allison's jaw sagged as two more yautja hunters decloaked their invisibility. Now three, heavily outfitted warriors faced one unarmed human girl. Even under the circumstances, admiration for their plan was internally present. Externally, Allison felt it to be a smart idea to close her mouth.

Chittering and growling came from all of them before the one she'd first met began to walk towards her. "Walk" may be too gentle of a word. His "walk" was more the gait of a predator closing in on a trapped prey. Which was exactly what it was.

Allison took a step back and fingered the edge of her sweatshirt. Was it baggy enough that he could grab it and catch her? Further questions were disrupted as the spear was thrusted towards her. It skimmed by her left shoulder as Allison twisted to the side and backwards at the waist. Coming back up, she dashed to the right and pivoted to face the yautja...

...who was in the same position. Legs in a lunge with his right arm extended and his spear where he had almost stabbed her. A noise trickled from his mask which could only be laughter. He straightened and slowly walked towards her again.

He was playing with her.

One of his companions, the one with a necklace made out of small bones, let out a grunt. Whether it was for her or disgust at his partner's idea of fun Allison didn't know but whichever it was, it didn't make him interfere. Allison could see why even though it still exasperated her. The one teasing was the largest.

Taking another step back Allison almost put her foot on the headset. A glance down was all she gave but it was all he needed.

He jumped forward arms wide as if to trap her against the wall. Ducking again, Allison lashed out with her foot to kick the side of his knee. If at least some yautja physiology was like that of a human then it should knock him off balance. Which it did, but it also made him annoyed and he turned into his original "pissed off" mode when his companions began making the sound Allison identified as laughter. It sounded weird coming through the mask. Odd how the mind can take in minute details in times of stress.

Having landed on the ground after kicking him, Allison began silently cursing herself as she scooted backwards on her butt and hands. Kicking a being twice your size is not a good idea even in times of panic. She lashed out a hand and tried getting further away but he grabbed it, encasing her small hand in his huge palm. Allison snuck a glance at her arm now pinned to the floor.

He loomed over her and must've been grinning behind his mask. He brought the knife up and slowly swished it between their faces. Arrogance was in every move he made. Allison had already gotten sick of this game. Apparently so had one of the other yautjas because some clicks and growls were exchanged. The one straddling her legs looked up.

Allison meanwhile was speeding through her brain trying to come up with anything to use. A flash of something caught her eye. Lifting her head a few inches she got a good view of his waist, specifically his loin cloth. If he wore one then maybe humans and yautjas had another thing similar. A sly glance showed that he was still talking to the others. Allison bent her knee to her chest and kicked out. . . . .

AVPAVPAVP

Once again I am so sorry for taking so long to update.

Review, please! The review button is calling to be used!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP. I wish I did.

Hello, dear readers and welcome to another chapter of Rat in a Cage! Without further ado, enjoy!

Ta ta,

A

AVPAVPAVP

Previously: If he wore one then maybe humans and yautjas had another thing similar. A sly glance showed that he was still talking to the others. Allison bent her knee to her chest and kicked out. . . . .

And missed.

She missed! The idiot shifted at the last moment still unaware of the potential harm about to be inflicted on him. Her foot scraped the inside of his thigh coming to stop at the lower part of his stomach.

There was a tense silence as the yautja looked down at her velcro sneaker.

"Hehe..." Allison chuckled weakly. She watched with an growing sense of terror as the alien visor slowly traveled from her shoe to her face. A voice sneaked in to her head _'You shouldn't 've done that.'_ When he looked up again and growled to his laughing partners, Allison took her chance.

She shot back on her butt and scooted out from under him. Spinning around on her hip she began to push herself off the floor when a tug on her hoodie lay her flat.

The now very pissed off yautja began pulling her back. This _pauk-de_ ooman thought it could try that on him?! He quickly pulled his arm close to his face and glared at-an empty hoodie. Confusion contorted his features behind the mask.

Meanwhile, after letting him pull her favorite sweatshirt off her Allison had taken the opportunity to get up and start running. A yank on her ankle made her flip horizontal in the air and land flat. The breath expelled from her lungs and a blurriness cased over her eyes. A shadow hovered over her again blocking the glare of the fluorescent lights. _'Hey, deja vu. Wait, what is he doing?!'_ A large weight settled on her legs insuring she couldn't try kicking him again. The blurriness cleared and Allison stared into her captor's mask. He raised his hand.

Eyes wide, Allison began scratching and biting her nails frantically into the exposed flesh at the side of his mask. Growling he took her hands and slammed them into the floor. _'At least I tried. Sorry Kira. Sorry Amy.'_ Random and detached thoughts began racing through her head until they began to center around a book. A black and red book that had provided much entertainment to Allison and her friends. An idea was revealed in the racing images and sound bites of her own voice.

Allison looked down at their bodies again even though that had caused so much trouble last time. Legs pressed together tightly, arms pinned above her head, indeed the only part of their bodies that weren't touching was the upper arms and chest. Add in the panted breathing and adrenaline and this could easily be construed by a passerby as erotic. Of course, the passerby would scream and start running at the sight of an eight foot alien but that didn't matter. All that mattered for what she'd do next was that they were this close.

"Um, excuse me," she began nervously. He ended pulling out his dagger and stared at her. "Do you predators have-uh sex, I mean "mate" in this position too?"

Clicking filled the air. The yautja on top of her slowly tilted his head. _'Good, maybe these ones do understand English.'_

"Well, uh" Allison continued. She forced the next words out a bit louder and more rushed, "it's just that I feel something pressing against my thigh and I really hope it's not your-uh, your-um," her voice when high on the last word, "arousal?"

With a loud roar the yautja leaped to his feet and backed away. Fast vocal exchanges took place between him and the other two as he moved closer to them. To Allison it was a lot of growling and chittering with only body language to count on. The asshole, the one who'd taunted her, seemed to be gesturing that he wasn't aroused while the other two reacted in a way she couldn't decipher.

Allison had taken one step towards her sweater when one of them, the necklace-wearing one, pointed at her. All of them stared in silence as she froze in place. Using the physics knowledge she possessed she judged the height difference, the tilt of the head, and the distance between them to mean...she didn't know what. She doubted knowing the cosine of the triangle they made would do her any good.

All three were staring at the same spot and it didn't seem it be her face. She tried following their line of sight and ended up staring at her chest. As soon as she was looking down too growls and clicks exploded into the air. The two yautjas who had stood by seemed angry at the other one.

_'What are they in a fit over?'_

Allison was not sticking around to find out. She was out of here. Allison snuck a glance at the video camera in the corner. She snatched up her sweatshirt and picked up the headset on the way as she yelled, "AAAAAMMMYYYYYYY!"

The door to the cell began to slide up and Allison dove under it. She slid underneath and twisted around to watch it slide back down as the yautjas were starting to move forward to the exit. Then it closed and all was quiet except for her breathing. A hissing filled the lab.

AVPAVPAVP

I am so sorry for not updating as quickly!!!! Gah! Review please!


End file.
